Flu
by loulabelle90
Summary: It's been a week since Ianto came back to work and its clear that he isn't coping. When he falls ill what will the team do? Gwen bashing and a swear word used. by Owen of course


Title – Flu

Summary – Ianto falls ill just after coming back from his suspension, what will the team do? Spoilers up to cyberwoman. Warnings preslash and Gwen bashing.

This was the first fic, I've ever done. I just redid trying to make it better. Looking back I realized that the old version sucked.

I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters.

Ianto was truly feeling awful, his whole body was aching and he could barely keep his eyes open. Not that he told any of the team how dreadful he was feeling, it had only been just over a week since he had come off his suspension. It was clear that the team still hadn't forgiven him for betraying them; Ianto would even go so far to say that they hated him.

Since Ianto had come back to work he had been overworking himself trying to earn the team's forgiveness. Jack decided to increase Ianto's already over packed work schedule saying that if Ianto had enough time to betray them he clearly didn't have enough work to do. Ianto was able to do everything put on his plate but was wearing himself down doing it.

As Ianto handed out the team's coffee he tried to ignore how hurt he felt at all of the glares that he received from his co-workers. He really felt terrible for betraying them but he just wished that they could see past their feelings of betrayal and think about how much he was suffering just for a minute.

Ianto was just leaving Jack's office after handing him his coffee when he had a dizzy spell. Ianto quickly leaned against the door frame as he waited for the room to stop spinning he didn't want to embarrass himself by fainting in front of the captain.

"What are doing just standing there?" Jack snapped at Ianto as he noticed that Ianto was still standing in his doorway. "Don't you have some work to do? If not I can find something for you to do, I don't want you to have time to betray us again."

"No sir," Ianto mumbled trying to hide how much Jack's comment hurt him." I'll go and do it right now."

However Ianto only managed to make it a few steps before he had another dizzy spell. Only this one was worse and didn't go away after a couple of minutes. There was nothing that Ianto could do as the floor seemed to rise up to meet him and everything turned black.

Jack was sitting down in his office when Ianto delivered his coffee, Jack didn't mean to snap at Ianto when he was leaving his office. But it had been a stressful few weeks especially during the four weeks of Ianto's suspension. He had never realised how much Ianto had really did around the hub until he wasn't there.

It had been a hard few weeks for everyone and Jack was ashamed to admit that the whole team was taking it out on Ianto. Even Gwen, the heart of Torchwood, as being petty and cruel towards the youngest member. In fact, he thought that Gwen was being the worst; she gave him horrible looks whenever he was in a room as well as calling him a worthless traitor. She also kept reminding him that he had failed Lisa and that it was his fault that two innocent people were killed. The worst thing was that she kept calling him a slut, even though Jack had told her that he had never slept with Ianto. Jack knew that he had to talk to her but he had just been too busy.

Jack had just taken a mouthful of his coffee, which was perfect as always, when a heard a thump coming from just outside his office. Jack rushed out to see what had happened and was shocked to find Ianto lying unconscious on the floor.

"Owen!" Jack yelled out in fear and panic. "Get over here now!"

"What the bloody hell do you want Jack?" Owen grumbled. "I was busy."

"Something's wrong with Ianto, he is unconscious." Jack yelled back to Owen.

"Fuck." Owen swore before quickly heading over to where Jack's voice was coming from ignoring the girls as they followed him. He had noticed that Ianto was looking sick when he had handed him his coffee before and now wished that he had examined him then instead of letting it get worse.

When Owen reached the pair he was shocked about how horrible Ianto really looked, he was as pale as a ghost and had huge bags under his eyes. It then became clear to the team that Ianto really wasn't coping and that they were making it a lot worse.

"Bloody hell," Owen muttered as he placed his hand on Ianto's forehead. "He's burning up Jack; help me get him down to the medical bay."

Jack nodded to Owen and then easily picked Ianto up, Ianto really was too light and Jack planned to help fix that as soon as Ianto was feeling better. Jack laid the youngest member of the team on the bed in the medical bay and left Owen to examine him.

Jack stood back and watched Owen as he examined Ianto as well as Tosh and Gwen who stood on the top of the stairs watching as Owen worked.

It didn't take long for Owen to finish his examination and he went to the boardroom with the rest of the team to discuss the results.

"What's wrong with Ianto then?" Jack asked Owen barely giving Owen a chance to sit down before he started the questions. "Why did he collapse? Is it something serious?"

"He has a serious case of the flu," Owen told the team. "He's going to be fine with plenty of rest and he collapsed because he hasn't been eating or sleeping properly for quite a while."

"What do we do then?" Tosh asked concerned for her team member, they haven't been fair to him since he came back and Tosh wanted a chance to make up for it.

"He'll be on antibiotics for a week and I think that he should stay where we can keep an eye on him, I don't trust him to look after himself properly. Other than that he needs a lot of rest and fluids, also once he gets better we will need to get his weight up as well as seeing if he needs tablets to sleep." Owen told the team. "Anything to add?"

"I don't think that he should stay in the hub," Gwen stated before continuing when she noticed the team look at her in confusion and maybe just a bit of disgust. "I don't want to look after him."

"But Gwen, he's sick and he is a part of the team. We have a responsibility to look after him like he looks after us," Tosh replied shocked that Gwen and her all so human emotions didn't care that the youngest member of the team was so sick.

"Yeah, but he betrayed us all," Gwen snapped back at Tosh. "He almost got us all killed why would I want to look after him after that."

"But he loved her" Tosh continued. "He didn't mean for us to get hurt."

"I don't care," Gwen snapped back.

"That's enough Gwen," Jack snapped, he wanted to go and check on Ianto not listen to Gwen moan about helping another team member.

"But Jack, I know you and Owen agree," Gwen argued. "You have both been horrible to him since he came back."

The rest of the team looked down at the floor realising that Gwen was right, they had all been horrible to Ianto since his return and he didn't deserve it. They had forgiven him relatively quickly and the cruelty was just them taking out their frustrations on the easiest target. This was something that they really regretted.

"Gwen, just go home and I will see you tomorrow without your dreadful attitude." Jack told her watching as she stormed out of the hub before turning back to Owen and Tosh.

"I'm going to check on Ianto," Owen stated before getting up and heading over to the medical bay.

Jack and Tosh both got up just after the doctor before heading to the couch which was a pull out bed. It wasn't the coziest place to sleep but it was a lot more comfy than the medical bay.

When Jack and Tosh had finished setting up the bed for Ianto they headed to the medical bay where Ianto was beginning to stir.

Ianto was shocked to wake up in the medical bay which Jack, Owen and Tosh all surrounding him. He was shocked when he noticed that they were all looking at him in concern. They all still hated him, didn't they?

"What happened?" Ianto asked the group weakly.

"You're sick Ianto," Jack told his archivist. "You collapsed outside my office a couple of hours ago."

"I'm sorry." Ianto yawned, clearly still exhausted.

"Take these." Owen told Ianto handing him a couple of antibiotics. Once Ianto had taken the pills Jack picked him up and carried him over to the couch ignoring his weakly muttered protests. Before he gently lay him down on the couch and wrapped him up in a blanket.

"I'm so sorry Jack," Ianto told him. "About everything, I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

"I know Ianto," Jack replied. "I have already forgiven you. Now try and get some sleep, we'll talk later."

For the next week Ianto slept most of the time and no matter how many time Owen told Jack that it as normal Jack continued to worry. In the last couple of days the time where Ianto was actually awake started to increase.

After Owen had given Ianto yet another examination he had declared, that though Ianto still had to take it easy for a few more days and was on light duties until he said otherwise, he was on the mend.

After Owen had finished his examination he made the team coffee with both Jack and Owen watching him like hawks. When the team had their coffee they all headed towards the boardroom.

"Ianto there is something that we need to talk about," Jack started once everyone had sat down and gotten comfortable. "We all want to apologise to you."

"But, why?" Ianto asked in confusion. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"We've been treating you like dirt since you've got back," Jack stated giving Gwen a warning look when she scoffed in disgust.

"But I deserved that" Ianto replied. "I betrayed you and put your lives in danger, I deserve the fact that you all hate me."

"We don't hate you mate," Owen exclaimed in shock. He didn't know that Ianto had thought that, it made him feel worst about how he had treated Ianto.

"We forgave you for what happened during your suspension," Tosh told Ianto. "It's been a long few weeks for all of us and I'm sorry that we took it out on you."

"But you should hate me," Ianto sobbed. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not" Jack replied wrapping his arms around Ianto. "You made a mistake, but it's over now and everything will get better."

"How do you know?" Ianto asked as Jack got him to stand up and walked him over to the couch where he had spent most of the last week. Jack gently pushed him down so he was lying down on the couch.

"I just do." Jack replied. "Though with a dashing hero like me helping how can you fail? Now I know you are exhausted so try and get some sleep ok."

Ianto snuggled back down into the couch already drifting off to sleep. Jack gently kissed Ianto's forehead before standing up.

"Everything will be fine Ianto," Jack whispered to himself. "Just wait and see."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
